¿Contigo? ¡Todo!
by PukitChan
Summary: Bill amaba a Fleur y ella a él; sin embargo, al contar su historia, sólo habría una razón de su amor: Clases de inglés. Tal vez, incluso ahora, ellos seguían tendiéndolas. /Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

Harry Potter, su universo, personajes, hechizos, cosas varias, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a quienes compraron sus derechos. Yo sólo me divierto, escribo y me distraigo a posta del proyecto de la universidad que estaba haciendo hasta hace media hora. LOL. ¡Y porque adoro los retos!

* * *

**¿Contigo? ¡Todo!**

**(Excepto clases de inglés)**

**Por:**

**PukitChan**

Todos sabían que cuando a Fleur Isabelle Delacour se le metía una idea en la cabeza, ella movería cielos, mares y tierras para obtener lo que quería. Bien podría decirlo Silvia, su abuela, que aún recuerda el monumental berrinche de la más hermosa de sus nietas y que terminó en la promesa de dar un cabello de su preciosa y larga melena, para que éste fuera el centro de la varita de Fleur. Después de todo, era su adorada nieta. Y también porque Fleur siempre conseguía lo que deseaba.

Y también podría afirmarlo Louis, el menor de sus hijos, quien descubrió que su madre podía ser un verdadero dementor cuando se lo proponía. Como aquella vez, cuando tenía seis años y se negó a comer las verduras de su plato, dibujando un adorable puchero que siempre convencía a sus hermanas mayores. Pero Louis olvidó que, si de alguien pudieron venir esas encantadoras habilidades de manipulación, definitivamente no fueron obra de su padre, claro no. Y Louis aún recuerda ―entre escalofríos de miedo― la sonrisa de su madre y su voz dulce diciéndole que si no comía las verduras, ella misma se encargaría de que éstas atravesaran por su tubo digestivo de un modo que jamás olvidaría. Y no olvidó porque Louis sabía que su madre siempre tenía entre la palma de su mano lo que quería de sus hijos.

Dominique apoyaría igualmente las conclusiones de su hermano. Diría que su madre ―su siempre exagerada, vanidosa y dramática madre―, era una caprichosa. Y culparía por ello a su padre, Bill, a quien siempre lo había visto consintiéndola, cediendo ante sus deseos, diciendo que sí, como a esa ridícula idea de pintar las paredes de azul porque le recordaba a sus años del colegio. Y Bill siempre estaba de acuerdo con su esposa, incluso esa vez en la que le mandaron a Dominique aquel vociferador que la avergonzó en el Gran Comedor, sólo porque una niña de Slytherin no soportó las bromas de ella y de Fred, luego de un partido de Quidditch. Realmente Dominique no comprendía qué era lo que había visto su padre en su madre ―además de lo obvio― como para pedirle matrimonio.

Victoire solía decir que, al inicio, fueron los encantos de veela los que atrajeron a Bill. Su padre, mientras se carcajeaba cuando escuchaba esa versión, solía argumentar que en realidad no le había afectado tanto como creían aquella faceta de su madre. Siempre que escuchaba eso, Fleur arrugaba cómicamente la nariz y les decía que Bill se fijó en lo que nadie más se habría fijado.

Pero, ¿qué era eso que William Arthur Weasley había descubierto de Fleur Isabelle Delacour que nadie más miró y que, a causa de ello, se ganó su amor?

Molly decía que el buen corazón de Bill encontró el de Fleur. Ginny hablaba de lo extravagante y el glamour. Charlie atribuía todo a que su hermano le gustaban las maldiciones. Percy alguna vez dio una explicación que nadie entendió y a la cual nadie le prestó real atención. Los gemelos murmuraron entre risas que, en realidad, se trataba de una poderosa poción de amor, aunque no estaban seguros de quién la había dado a quién. Ron no decía nada. Es que sencillamente era Fleur.

Pero lo cierto era que, los únicos de podían afirmar qué los había unido eran, por supuesto, los implicados en el misterioso asunto.

Por eso, si alguien le preguntara directamente a Fleur la historia de cómo terminó siendo una Weasley, ella respondería una sola cosa:

―Inglés.

Y si ese alguien escuchara esa palabra, seguramente levantaría su ceja y por simple educación, sonreiría y diría que ahora lo entendía todo, que seguramente se habían enamorado durante las clases que, todo el mundo sabía, Bill le había impartido. En privado, sin embargo, dirían que seguramente Bill era el peor profesor de la historia del mundo, porque cualquiera que escuchara el peculiar acento de Fleur, afirmaría que había fallado estrepitosamente en su supuesta labor de enseñar.

Bill y Fleur en cambio, pensarían que todo había sido un éxito rotundo. Porque lo fue. Y lo seguía siendo. Aunque en el principio no surgió exactamente como se había planeado.

Fleur, hermosa, inteligente y poderosa, decidió que Bill Weasley sería suyo desde aquella muy lejana tarde cuando lo vio pasear por los jardines de Hogwarts en compañía de Harry. Y todo el mundo sabía que cuando ella decía algo, así sería. Punto. Y, aunque algo atrasados sus planes, vio la manera de cumplirlos cuando regresó a Londres para trabajar en Gringotts. ¿La razón? Mejorar su inglés. ¿El candidato perfecto? Bill Weasley, quien en ese momento justo, pasaba a su lado caminando mientras leía, apenas advirtiéndola.

Ella frunció el ceño. Era el único humano en todo el mundo mágico que parecía indispuesto a sus encantos. Como le diese igual. Como si Fleur fuese una chica guapa, que merecía una apreciación, pero nada más. Durante las primeras semanas en Gringotts, ella había advertido que él sonreía cuando estaba cerca. Después de las presentaciones formales, no tardó en descubrir que, efectivamente, el pelirrojo estaba cerca de ella, aunque no parecía maravillado por su presencia. Más bien, parecía que el motivo de su cercanía fuese otro que ella aún no había descubierto, pero que descubriría. Y tenía el pretexto perfecto para eso.

―¿Bill? ―Fleur, con su sonrisa más hermosa y su mirada más cautivadora, llamó al pelirrojo, quien miraba con atención un pergamino en su mano que parecía ser más importante que su llamado. Ella, fastidiada e irritada, como últimamente había descubierto que la ponía Bill, insistió―: ¡William!

El hombre alzó la vista de su pergamino para buscar a quien le había hablado. Y Fleur se ruborizó ligeramente al pensar que esos eran los ojos azules más bonitos que jamás había visto nunca.

―¡Ah, hola Fleur! Disculpa, Ginny me envió este mensaje y estaba pensando qué responderle. ―Ella asintió comprensiva. Ya había descubierto lo importante que era para Bill su familia y no perdería puntos por ello―. ¿Necesitas algo?

―Si ―afirmó. Oh. ¿Acaso eso que sentía eran nervios?―. Necesito… que me enseñes inglés. _Pgactiag. ¿podgias? _

Perfecto. Bill parecía impactando, pues parpadeaba una que otra vez, claramente sin comprender por qué justo él de entre todas las personas. Pero entonces el hombre cerró su boca y frunció el ceño. Sus orejas se colorean de rojo, aunque por primera vez, Fleur no distinguió si era de vergüenza o de rabia. Segundos después, obtuvo su respuesta a aquella duda cuando Weasley bajó el pergamino y la miró fija e intensamente, como nunca antes nadie la había observado. Y ella estaba segura de que así debían sentirse los demás cuando aplicaba sus poderes de veela. Justo así: abrumador, extraño, tenso, delirante… _excitante. _

―No.

―¿Qué? ―Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Alguien… la había rechazado? ¿A ella? ¿A Fleur Isabelle Delacour?

―No, Fleur, lo siento. No seré tu profesor de inglés.

―¿_Pog que _no_? _―cuestionó ella, airada―. ¡¿Acaso _cges _que no _podgia logaglo?!_

Bill esbozó una sonrisa divertida mientras levantaba la ceja. Entonces la rubia comprendió que había dejado ver ante él parte de su impetuoso y caprichoso temperamento, y se sintió avergonzada. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la ponía así?

―Creo que eres perfectamente capaz de pronunciar correctamente el inglés, Fleur. Tienes una facilidad impresionante para muchas cosas.

―¿Entonces…?

―Pero no me interesa. ―Antes de ella tuviera tiempo de replicar, él añadió: ―. No, más bien no quiero enseñarte inglés, Fleur. Perdón, pero tengo que contestar esto a Ginny.

Y Bill dio la vuelta, alejándose de ella. De la mujer que desde niña siempre obtuvo lo que deseaba. La que jamás había conocido un "No" como respuesta, hasta ahora. La que ahora comprendía, al sentir cómo ese pelirrojo rebelde se alejaba, que le gustaba esa persona. Ella no sabía lo que era eso. Es decir, quería a su familia y aquellas parejas que habían estado a su lado. Pero nunca antes había luchado por ellas. _Le gustaba. _Le gustaba Bill por como era, por su sonrisa, por esos ojos azules. Y le seguiría gustando aún cuando la había rechazado. Oh, ¿qué lógica tenía eso? ¿Quererlo cuando te decían que no? Aunque no es como si tampoco hubiera sido una confesión… ¡Sólo era inglés!

Ella giró el rostro y sonrió cuando notó el largo cabello de Bill cayéndole por la espalda descuidadamente, moviéndose al ritmo de su dueño mientras avanzaba. Bueno, tal vez William Weasley no querría enseñarle clases por temor a que ocurriera algo más. ¿Sería eso posible?

De ese modo, tras las frustradas clases de inglés, el plan cambió. Se acercaría a Bill de manera diferente y tal vez ―y por el bien del orgullo de la rubia―, lo convencería de ayudarla a practicar el idioma. Y esta vez funcionaría. Estaba segura de ello. O casi segura.

Pero entonces, un día cualquiera, _eso _ocurrió.

―Algunas veces me _pgeocupo_, y he pensado en _volveg_ a mi casa, _pego_ no _podgia_ simplemente _estag_ cómoda allá. A _pesag_ de todo, me gusta aquí.

Fleur, desde su ubicación en Gringotts, platicaba con una chica de la que se había hecho amiga en las últimas semanas. Su compañera la oía, pues era una plática común, sin nada especial en particular. De hecho, era la clase de días en la que Fleur pensaba que no tendría avance alguno con Bill. Uno de esos días en los que nada pasaba.

―Te encariñaste mucho con Londres ―afirmó su compañera con una sonrisa.

―Es _ciegto_. Además, desde que conocí a _Hagy_ también han cambiado muchas cosas. Aunque _cgeo_ que _debegia pgeguntag_ dónde _podgia mejogag_ mi inglés. El uso de la _egge… _―bufó―. ¡Es muy complicado! ¡_Quiego apgendeg mejog_!

Un carraspeo, seguido por una tos fuera de tiempo, sorprendió e interrumpió la plática. Ambas mujeres giraron su rostro, siguiendo la dirección del sonido y descubrieron a quien lo había producido. Para sorpresa de Fleur, Bill estaba un poco más allá, acomodando de mal humor unos pergaminos. Se notaba por la forma en la que los pobres papeles cedían ante su fuerza y se sacudían. Ellas lo miraron curiosas unos segundos, porque no era común ver a Bill con ese tipo de expresión.

―¿Estás…?

Él miró a Fleur y negó.

―Nunca deberías aprender a pronunciar inglés, Fleur. ―Se encogió de hombros y sus facciones atractivas se descompusieron al mostrar una mueca de fastidio.

―¿Me lo _pgohibes, _acaso? ―retó ella, enojada. Si él no le quería enseñar, no tenía derecho a estar celoso de quien sí podría hacerlo. Había perdido su oportunidad. Sin embargo Bill se limitó a pensar.

―Si pudiera… sí, lo haría ―aceptó, riendo nuevamente. La miró cariñosamente y resopló―. Sabes, Fleur, en realidad me gusta mucho tu acento. ―Cerró los ojos y se rascó la nuca, empezando a andar hacia otro lado―. Lástima que quieras cambiarlo.

El silencio regresó al lugar. Fleur siguió con la mirada a Bill hasta que éste desapareció, sin percatarse del intenso rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Sin darse cuenta de que su compañera reprimía una risa al darse cuenta de que ellos dos traían algo entre manos.

―¿Qué dijo Bill? ―preguntó en voz alta la rubia a nadie en particular. Su amiga sonrió.

―Creo que dijo que le gustaba como pronunciabas ―respondió, entre risas―. Siempre creí que Bill era de gustos diferentes.

―¿Le gusta como _pgonuncio…?_

―Al parecer, sí.

Fue cuando Fleur comprendió por qué Bill no quiso ser su profesor de inglés.

…hasta esa vez, dos días más tarde, cuando ella lo esperó a la salida de Gringotts. Fleur, más hermosa que nunca, quizá porque estaba nerviosa, sonrió casi con timidez cuando Bill llegó frente a ella y la miró interrogante.

_―¿Quieges seg mi pgofesog_ de inglés, William?

Bill primero se sorprendió, más luego sonrió. Sus dedos levantaron la barbilla de la rubia, y depositó un ansiado y tierno beso en sus suaves labios.

―De acuerdo. Pero soy un mal profesor.

―Y yo una pésima alumna.

Y efectivamente, muchos años después, casados y con hijos, Bill y Fleur seguirían afirmando que lo que los unió fueron sus acordadas y exitosas clases inglés. Sin embargo, todo el mundo, e inclusive sus hijos, que hablaban fluidamente inglés y francés, se preguntarían por qué entonces Fleur aún seguía sin poder pronunciar la letra r.

Pero la pareja, sin importar que parecieran disco rayado, siempre contestarían lo mismo a esa interrogante:

―Inglés. Todo es por el inglés.

Y tal vez, de vez en cuando, ellos seguían teniendo clases de inglés. Sin practicarlo, claro.

* * *

_Divagaciones de la autora:_

_Desde que leí este reto, tenía deseos de escribir justamente esto. Aunque nunca antes había escrito sobre Bill y Fleur, espero que mis letras les hayan dado un buen ratito. ¡Suerte a todos los que participen en el reto y gracias por leer! ¡Más gracias si les nace un review para esta historia! Besitos y abrazos de PukitChan, la escritora perdida. _


End file.
